Talk:Guide Plant Breeding Technician IT/Working with Maize
This page is quite long and perhaps the Maize Yield Trial material should be put on a separate page. * The maize picture is more for looks than information and could be removed if desired * The maize picture is currently too large and should be resized * The material in the Yield Trial section regarding the design of experiments could possibly be put in the Experimenting section and replaced with a link. Laserblue 207.34.115.78 19:02, 5 February 2008 (UTC) Small is good I was looking for a quote by Henry A. Wallace regarding the importance of observation but found this instead. I would like to see this wiki maintain this outlook and not get into too much modern facts and figures.Others may disagree with me. Possibly this quote could be put in the wiki somewhere. :: Quoted from Henry A. Wallace Institute for Alternative Agriculture ::http://www.american.edu/epiphany/WL96.html : "Finally, we can guess that he would say to farmers and scientists: "Small is good." When Wallace began his corn breeding experiments, he recalled, he "had only a fraction of an acre within the city limits of Des Moines on which to work. An inbred corn capable of unusually high yield came out of this backyard garden, which was but ten by twenty feet...." He was concerned that breeders might substitute masses of data for real understanding and pointed out that James Logan, an 18th Century experimenter, had learned from four hills of corn, and that the principles of heredity were discovered by Gregor Mendel, growing peas in a monastery garden about 15 feet wide and 30 or 40 feet long, and finally, that George H. Shull, one of the inventors and developers of hybrid corn, used no more than one quarter of an acre each season in conducting his experiments. He deplored that the modern trend in science is in exactly the opposite direction. "The present emphasis," he wrote, "is directed toward doing things in a big way, toward large numbers and multidisciplinary research. In many of our educational institutions, scientific progress seems to be measured in terms of the growth of departments and the number and size of financial grants that can be obtained for support of the work.... The great scientific weakness of America today," he said, "is that she tends to emphasize quantity at the expense of quality — statistics instead of genuine insight — immediate utilitarian application instead of genuine thought about fundamentals.... True science cannot be evolved by mass-production methods." Query re: Red background Can anyone explain what is going on with the terrible red background that is appearing? It is hard to read the Wiki with the Red background. This is not the Mars 500. How does one change the background and font colour? Source page unavailable Does anyone know why the source page can't be accessed? I would like to remove the red background that makes it hard to read the Working with Maize page. MAIZE YIELD TRIAL SUBPAGE MAIZE YIELD TRIAL The MAIZE YIELD TRIAL PAGE will be moved to a subpage of the WORKING WITH MAIZE page to shorten the length of the WORKING WITH MAIZE PAGE. Laserblue (talk) 15:59, June 19, 2013 (UTC)